The Sword and Stone
by JadeSpeedster17
Summary: Ryan Pender is a simple boy who clawed his way up to attend the DWMA after finding out he was able to become a mister. Classes are simple, but hard, and alot is expected of a mister. Everything is pretty much normal, he's made two friends and things are going well. That is until he finds out that he's a direct descendant of Arthur, and might be the only one who can use Excalibur.


_**Chapter 1: Welcome to the DWMA**_

 **AN: So I had this idea when I was listening to Soul Eater. I decided to do my own story with my own character and his quest. When they find out he's the direct descendent of King Arthur, it's possible that he can wield Excalibur. So please give this story a chance even with OC's, as I know how FFN is about OC's.**

 **I Don't Own Soul Eater**

-0-0-0-0-0-

Soft blue eyes gazed up at the tall building that was the DWMA, Death Weapon Mister Academy. He took a nervous breath, he worked hard to get here. Thought he was a mister by blood it was still hard to get into the DWMA. He worked hard to get the grades to get into the school, he got a full scholarship and will be working part time in the school to help pay for other things. All around the school's headmaster was very willing to get him ready for school. He was very grateful for Death's help, he had been very unsure about attending and glad everything worked out.

Beginning the long walk up the stairs he knew what to expect having done this once when he came to get paper work ready. Still just as tiering as before, but slowly you had to build up a tolerance to it. He was panting a bit, but kept walking to get to class.

Over his shoulder was a small satchel that held a few books for the few classes he had today. He'd also be moving officially into his dorm today, Sid, one of the staff members, helped him. He was out today getting his books from the local stores with his finical aid. He was careful about what he got and made sure to check prices. Most of his books were used but he didn't mind they were still in somewhat good condition and the past students that had them left study notes for the next person.

He moved his raven black hair out of his eyes as he looked at his class list, first, in about ten minutes, he had Science. After that was History, Gym, and last of the day was Study Hall. That was just for Monday, he was pleased that he managed to evenly space out his classes through the week to meet his requirement.

-0-0-0-0-0-

 **Schedule** :

Name: Ryan Pender

Class: Mister

 **Monday**

Bio 101 - Room 103 – 10:00AM to 11:30AM

Death Weapon/Mister History I – Room 157 – 11:45AM to 12:50PM

Gym – PE Room 3 – 1:30PM to 3:00PM

Study Hall – Room 124 – 3:10PM to 4:00PM

 **Tuesday**

Death Weapon/Mister History I – Room 157 – 9:00AM to 10:45AM

Gym – PE Room 2 – 11:15AM to 12:45PM

 **Wednesday**

Bio 101 – Room 103 – 11:00AM to 12:15PM

Mister Weapon – Courtyard – 1:00PM to 3:00PM

 **Thursday**

Study Hall – Room 123 – 10:00AM to 11:00AM

Mister 101 – Room 102 – 12:00PM to 2:00PM

Calculus – Room 202 – 3:00PM to 4:45PM

-0-0-0-0-0-

Ryan walked down the hall to his room number, this place must be easy to get lost in. Luckily, he made sure to ask Sophomores and Juniors for help or to find a map. People were rather friendly and helpful to the newer students, at least the ones he meant were. He arrived in class five minuets early to see some students were already seat and talking to each other.

He took a seat near the corner of the table. The room was large, with six tables fashioned into two rows of three black tables. There were at least 20 chairs in the room at the tables. Two sinks near the center of the tables, making about four to use. Cabinets lined the back wall with counter tops along the left side of the wall that was filled with glass jars, models of the human and animal anatomy, and microscopes.

Ryan blinked as he looked over to see a girl sit down beside him with a smile, "Mind if I sit near you?" she asked in a southern accent, "It's easier for me to see in the front." Her eyes were a soft brown color about the same shade of light brown as her hair was.

He smiled, "I don't mind." He said happily as she put her stuff on the table and sat on the rolly chair beside him. "I'm Ryan Pender." He said politely she grinned at him.

"I'm Holly Davis." She told him as they shook hands, "I'm also a mister, you?"

"Same." Ryan nodded as he got out his book and notebook with pen. Holly did the same as Ryan wrote down the time and name of the class in the black notebook. "I wonder what our professor will be like." Ryan mused, trying to start the conversation.

Holly shrugged, "Hard to tell, I heard he also teaches E.A.T classes, but on a more hands on way. Ryan hummed at that as the rest of the students filled in. It didn't take long for the professor to walk in, first thing Ryan noticed about him was the screw in his head and the round glasses.

"Morning freshmen!" he said in a cheerful tone, "I'm your professor, Doctor Franken Stine." He told them looking at each of them with amberish grey eyes, Ryan looked at the long stitching that ran up his face seems the rest of the class was also. "Now," he said breaking the class out of their thoughts, "this it Biology 101, we will be mostly going over safety and usage of equipment before we get started on any dissections." He smirked at the word, "In lecture we will cover the chapters and have a quiz on each one after finishing." He handed out the syllabus to each student.

"Now, I'll have you know first this is a no-nonsense type class. I will have you removed should you prove you aren't capable of following instructions or listening." He said firmly, "My class it harder than the other two professors who teach this field. I expect you all to study at least an hour a day or at least read the book." Stine got out everything carefully on his desk as he continued to talk.

"You'll find on your syllabus the things you'll need for this class, dates of the quizzes and tests, when you exam is at the end of the year, and my office hours. Should I not be in my office at this hour, I will either have a note up or I'll be in the nurses office tending to a student." The professor then took a seat on the chair and smiled.

"While I am a strict teacher, I do encourage you to think and ask questions. Should you be struggling I do offer study sessions, you need only ask." He finished up looking at them all, "Any questions?" he asked.

Ryan blinked processing everything he heard, Holly beside him seemed to be nervous. This class was going to be hard, but Ryan had expected at much when he got here. Ryan raised his hand as Stine nodded to him to talk. "Professor, will there be an email sent or notice when we will be needing safety equipment for the day?" he asked.

Stine nodded, "Yes, I send out an email to each of you or a letter to your dorms when you will be required to wear appropriate clothing for anything we might do for the day." He confirmed.

Another student raised her hand, "What should we expect on these tests?" she asked.

"This is Biology, there will be tests on labs we might have done to at least three chapters we last worked on." Professor Stine told her, looking around the room as no one else had raised their hands. "If that is all, I want you all to each get a microscope as we will be learning on to use them. You will need to share with the person you are sitting beside."

Ryan got up for him and Holly as they would be sharing one today being at the same table. All around this class didn't seem so bad, it sounded hard but at least the professor wasn't a dick about it and seemed willing to lend a hand when needed.

All around, the first class seemed to go okay, lecture would be on Wednesday. No one had yet to do something stupid and learning to use the microscopes was fun as Professor Stine had given them human blood to look at compared to death weapon blood.

To spare details, his History class was just like any other class. The teacher went over her requirements, not as demanding as Stine's but still firm. She seemed sterner that him also, rarely smiling, but Ryan figured working with freshmen can do that for a person. Holly had Pre-Algebra at this time, having flunked math in highschool and needed remedial classes, so he ended up sitting with a guy named Chris with seemed to be high on sugar from his standpoint.

Having forty-five minuets before gym he walked with Chris, who had the same Gym class as him, into the lunch hall for something to eat. He knew better, from watching others, not to eat heavy before working out so he got himself a sandwich and apple with juice. Chris followed his lead talking away about his time in school and some of the things he and his old friends did in gym.

Holly joined them not long after, introducing herself to Chris. "Nice to meet ya too!" Chris grinned at her, "So we all are freshmen then, sounds great I was worried I'd not make too many friends." He admitted.

"I was just as worried." Holly admitted also in a soft voice, Ryan nodded to that also. He hoped he could consider these two friends, it was nice to talk to people, he never really did have many to talk to at his school being that he was very studious. Chris seemed like the social butterfly to him thought, and Holly was just an even mix of excited and soft spoken.

"So what kind of classes do you two have?" Chris asked, "I have Study Hall at the end of today, with History being tomorrow along with Biology."

"I have Study Hall this evening also." Ryan told him as Holly confirmed she did also. "I also have Calculus on Thursday and Mister Weapon on Wednesdays."

Chris grinned, "I have Calculus also on Thursday, looks like we are in the same class."

Holly said she had Mister Weapon with Ryan on Wednesdays, seemed they had an even mix of classes together, which was great in Ryan's mind at least he knew someone in his classes, it was hard to make too many new friends and he preferred to keep it to a small handful as crowds made him nervous.

They continued to chat about classes and some professors keeping mostly to themselves in their small group before having to leave for Gym together. Ryan was a bit nervous, if there was one thing he heard it was what misters were expected of when it came to physical fitness.

If there was one class he was worried about, it was Gym.


End file.
